Bionicle Legends
Bionicle Legends is a 3 V 3 2.5D fighting game developed by Bladeware. It uses characters from both generations of Lego’s Bionicle franchise. Story The plot follows on from the end of Bionicle Generation 1’s Spherus Magna serials and Generation 2’s second year. Instead of having a singular story mode, each character has a different story path with an overarching plot, with not all the important details being found in each character’s story mode. Completing the individual story modes (bar any DLC the game may have) unlocks the final story. The general plot follows the various characters of Bionicle after they are dispersed through the space-time continuum by some unknown force or as characters from the past appear on Spherus Magna. In the final story, the heroes find their way to the mysterious Kal-Nui and battle the mastermind of the game’s events. Gameplay The game is a traditional 3 V 3 fighting game, where both players select a team of 3 fighters and have to deplete the other characters’ health bars. The classic 3 V 3 elements, like assist moves and rechargeable health, are fused with a more refined and less simplistic version of the 4 button control scheme used in Bladeware’s earlier Disaster Club, with significant changes to allow for the 3 V 3 elements of the game to shine through. For more information on the gameplay, see Here Game Modes *'Single Battle': A single fight against the CPU or an opponent. *'Arcade': Fight through 5 battles before fighting a randomly selected final boss. *'Character Story': Play through each character's individual story. The story lasts for 10 fights, and whenever you defeat an opponent you are able to recruit them to you team and swap them in and out for the next fight, although the main character of the story must always be on your team. While most of the fights are randomly selected, at least 3 of them are against opponents that are the same every time and have story relevance. The tenth fight is usually against a boss of some kind, but not always. **'Kal-Nui Siege': Unlocked after beating everyone's Character Story. *'Training': Fight against a dummy CPU to develop combos, learn characters and practice tactics. **'Tutorial': Learn the basics of the game. **'Character Tutorials': Learn the basics of each character followed by some simple combos and finishing with an advanced combo. *'Combo Challenges': Create combos based on a specific situation, like having infinite jumps of enemies falling much faster. The damage you dealt and what characters you used to get to that point will be posted online. *'Online': Battle players online. **'Ranked Online': Battle players online in a ranked match. There are multiple ranks in online, with ranks going from Agori, Matoran, Protector, Glatorian, Toa, Makuta and finally Great Spirit. **'Raid': Fight against a boss with a huge amount of health. Multiple people fight against this boss, and if their combined efforts defeat it within a set time limit, they are rewarded. Characters *'Toa Mata/Nuva' (Takanuva, Twilight Takanuva, Gali Mata, Tahu Mistika, Tahu Stars, Lewa Nuva, Pohatu Phantoka, Kopaka Nuva, Onua Mata) *'Toa Metru/Hordika' (Vakama Metru, Matau Hordika, Nuju Hordika, Nokamma Turaga, Onewa Metru, Whenua Metru) *'Toa Inika/Mahri' (Jaller Mahri, Jaller Inika, Kongu Inika, Hahli Mahri, Matoro Mahri, Hewkii Mahri, Nuparu Inika) *'Reboot Toa and Protectors'(Kopaka Masters, Pohatu Masters, Tahu Uniter, Ekimu) *'Other Toa' (Jovan, Nikila, Krakua, Norik, Toa Ignika) *'Mata Nui Antagonists' (Makuta Teridax, Gahlok-Kal, Pahrak-Kal, Bohrok Kaita Ja, Panrahk, Kurahk) *'Metru Nui Antagonists' (Nidhiki, Krekka, Kranua, Kralhi, Roodaka, Sidorak) *'Piraka' (Zaktan, Hakann, Vezok, Reidak, Thok, Avak, Vezon) *'Barraki' (Ehlek, Pridak, Kalmah, Caraper, Takadox, Mantax) *'Karda Nui Makuta' (Icarax, Mutran, Krika, Gorast, Bitil, Antroz, Vamprah, Chirox) *'Order of Mata Nui' (Axonn, Brutaka, Mazeka, Hydraxon, Umbra, Maxilos, Botar) *'Dark Hunters' (The Shadowed One, Ancient, Guardian, Voporak) *'Glatorian' (Gresh, Ackar, Malum, Gelu, Strakk, Kiina) *'Denizens of Bara Magna' (Braner, Stronius, Tuma, Bone Hunter, Vorox, Battera, Toa Mata Nui) *'Reboot Antagonists' (Umarak the Hunter, Umarak the Destroyer, Skull Slicer, Skull Grinder, Skull Scorpio) *'Other Characters' (Matoran Nui, Keetongu, Irnakk) *'Bosses' (Barhag, Ultimate Dume, Vezon & Fenrakk, Gudunka, Jetrax T-6, Scorpio XV1) Stages *Island of Mata Nui **Ta-Koro **Po-Koro **Ko-Koro **Onu-Koro **Ga-Koro **Le-Koro **Kini-Nui Temple *Metru Nui **Ta-Metru ***Exterior (Standard/Visorak/Abandoned) ***Forges (Standard/Visorak/Abandoned/) **Po-Metru **Ko-Metru ***Exterior (Standard/Visorak/Abandoned) ***Knowledge Towers (Standard/Visorak/Abandoned) **Onu-Metru **Ga-Metru **Le-Metru **Coliseum **Archives **Great Barrier *Voya Nui *Mahri Nui *Karda Nui *Daxia *Bara Magna *Spherus Magna *Okoto **City of the Mask Makers ***City Gates ***City Streets ***Arena ***Forge Category:Fan Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Steam Games Category:Google Stadia Games Category:Bionicle (series) Category:Rated E10+ Games